Zero vs Mewtwo
Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Zero vs Mewtwo is Episode 3 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Mega Man vs Pokemon! Dr Wily and Team Rocket's best creations meet in a battle to the death. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight NEW ISLAND (POKEMON) "Looks like I've found my target" Zero thought, examining the door. He pushed it open to an ominous creak. As Zero proceeded through the hall, he noticed a bright beam from the ceiling. It could only mean Mewtwo was here, waiting for him. Sure enough the Pokemon descended before him. "You're the one sent by the human called Dr. Wily, are you not?" Mewtwo asked. Before Zero would answer, Mewtwo had pried the information from his mind. "Then you have already lost this battle before you take part in it. Behold the might of Mewtwo- the world's most powerful Pokemon." 'Here we go! ' As he closed his sentence, Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball at Zero, but it was an easy dodge. Zero responded by charging with his Z-Saber, slashing at Mewtwo's body. The Pokemon levitated away with no trouble, and fired another Shadow Ball, this time connecting with Zero and stumbling him. Realising long range wasn't going to work so well, he decided to charge up offence from his Z-Buster, firing smaller bursts at the Pokemon. Mewtwo dismissed the blasts with a simple wave of his hand, sending the charged shots into nearby walls and tables. Mewtwo then captured the largest shot in his telekinetic grip, and threw it back at Zero, who narrowly avoided the impact. "It's a fool's errand to hunt me!" Mewtwo declared, taking to the air. While up there, Mewtwo used Swift. Star shaped projectiles chased Zero as the Maverick Hunter weaved in and out, destroying them with his Z-Saber. He then blocked Mewtwo's attempt at Aura Sphere with his Boomerang Shield, parrying the attack and then throwing his shield at Mewtwo. The impact wasn't as perfect as Zero had liked, but Mewtwo was unbalanced, and therefore open to a charged shot from Zero's Z-Buster. The Pokemon flew back into a wall, using Barrier to block several Z-Saber swings. Mewtwo pushed back, returning to a vertical base and continued his lock with Zero. But the close range was precisely what Zero wanted; now he could perform an icy uppercut, catching Mewtwo's jaw. Zero then slashed Mewtwo with the Z-Saber and kicked him over. Mewtwo toppled, but recovered with his levitation. He then surrounded himself with a blue energy and rushed into Zero. Zero skidded, but fired a more repetitive stream of charges at Mewtwo. The attacks were blocked and Mewtwo sent a volley of blue energy at Zero, catching the hunter directly in the chest. Mewtwo then used Psychic to grab and crush Zero, pressing harder and harder as he began to strain. Zero managed to discreetly call on his Chain Rod and prepare it. When he was confident Mewtwo wasn't focused on it, he wrapped the attack around Mewtwo and pulled him in close. He then slashed him with the Z-Saber and launched Mewtwo into a fountain before charging up his Z-Buster again and connecting with Mewtwo directly, delivering devastating impact. Mewtwo floated above, recovering in time to score a hit with Aura Sphere, but Zero powered through, and blasted Mewtwo into a pillar. He then prepared to attack with his Z-Saber, flying forward but ceasing after a few seconds. He wasn't moving. He couldn't ''move. Mewtwo stepped forward and stretched out an arm. The Pokemon then applied pressure on Zero's weapons, crushing them and rendering them useless. He then began to ragdoll Zero, throwing him at walls and pillars until he was within an inch of his life. Zero weakly stood as Mewtwo prepared Psystrike. His mission had been a failure. How had he fallen so short? Mewtwo read his thoughts and eerily answered. "You would never be strong enough to defeat me. You had lost this battle before you were even created." After declaring this, he dropped Psystrike on Zero, scattering his pieces all over the building. '''DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Mewtwo! Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights